One Thing After Another
by Wandering Aimlessly
Summary: Tragity falls on the kamiya dojo, setting off a series of events leaving Kenshin helpless, and Karou franticaly trying to pick up the pieces. Saga two of "Legacy of the Sword" Post Jinchuu, spoilers, KxK,
1. Ch 1 Begining of the End

Alas it's finaly here.....I knew I when I set out to rewrite my previous story "Return of the Wolf" I would have to make a new story. I'm expanding the timeline quiet a bit from the first one "Wolf and the Swordsman." This one will encompase those two stories plus more. This time I'm focusing much more on the Kenshin x Karou relationship, particularaly the details concerning the events before and after they get married and Karou gives birth to Kenji, and I am planning on writting this story so that in contains the growth of all the characters, and will continue right up untill the present. Since it will be long I'm breaking it into "sagas". I'm starting with the second saga which will deal (veary differently) with the events in "Return" The first saga will be about Kenshin and Karou's engagement and eventual wedding.....Please bear with me......bows I promise this one will be different and better....a lot deeper plot with things thought out, more fights (especaly kenshin fights)....plus more....

Another note....at the end of the jinchuu arc according to maigo-chan's wonderful translations Megumi says Kenshin has a "condition" caused by the rebounds of his swordstyle on his small body. Now she never says what it is but I believe it's early arthritis....I could be wrong....but based on that assumption I write this.....

_Disclaimer:Theauthor does not own Rurouni Kenshin, but since many close to the author believe her to be the reincarnation of Himura Kenshin, she believes the rights will come in due time. Please do not sue.....The author is veary low in her bank acount (due to Christmas and overspending) and is trying to save up to by as many RK dvds as she can!_

* * *

**Legacy of the Sword-  
Saga two- One Thing after Another **

**Chapter 1-The Beginning of the End  
**Year 16 of the Meiji (1883) Late Fall. Kamiya Dojo, downtown Tokyo.

"Anata," Karou called into the room.

She heard no response. She cursed herself.

She had been too busy that morning to be with him. The household chores, her little boy, her students, all of that took her away from him. He still was ill and she knew her absence did him no good. He had every right to ignore her.

But it still wasn't like him.

No, he hadn't really been himself for months now. It was that damned "condition" of his as Megumi called it. When she first heard about it she didn't want to believe it was there. Her husband was the best swordsman in Japan. The man she knew was strong, brave, and selflessly took the weight of everyone's problems on his shoulders.

But he was too small. His five feet of height and slender frame could not hold up to the demands of his sword-style. He never admitted his weaknesses and continuously pushed himself past limits that would kill normal people.

She crept slowly into the room with a simple bowl of miso soup.

He was lying in the middle of the room, nestled into the comforts of his futon. His back faced her and his long orange-red hair fanned out on the floor. She heard his soft shallow breaths.

She knelt down next to him and placed the bowl on the floor.

"Kenshin," she called in a sing-songy voice. "Kenshin-koishii lunch time."

"Karou?" came his weak voice. "Gomen, This one fell asleep. He didn't hear you enter."

"Weak" was never a word she would have used to describe him years ago. "Healthy" would have been the word she'd have used. Or maybe even "goofy" or "carefree." But also at the same time "sad" and "lonely." He puzzled her. A constant mystery waiting to be pieced together.

"It's alright anata. You have every right to be tired. You've been through so much already. But Megumi says that your condition has improved slightly and that you might even be able to get out of bed in a few days," she replied.

He looked at her giving her a tired smile. She traced the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and ran her hand over his forehead. It was warm but not as hot as the burning fever he had gone through months earlier.

She sighed.

The problems all surfaced a year ago.

She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, astonished that Kenshin had not been up at the crack of dawn like he usually was to do chores and make breakfast for her.

It didn't matter though. He was sleeping. His face looked so peaceful in the morning sunlight that she didn't bother to wake him.

So instead she bustled about the kitchen making miso and rice for Kenshin and her fifteen-year-old apprentice Yahiko. Her baby, Kenji, was tied to her back in a sling to keep the little wanderer out of trouble. He played with her hair and she let him until he started tugging too hard.

She heard the soft sound of feet padding towards the kitchen. She knew it was Kenshin from the way that he walked but today she also could hear something else. He was limping.

Karou let him come up behind her. She heard Kenji giggle as he tickled the little boy.

"You should have stayed in bed anata, I would have brought you breakfast," she said.

"Oro?" came the reply.

That was his response to almost anything. She had come to love that cute little sound he made when he was surprised or confused. It was as much a part of him as his red hair, and cross shaped scar.

She turned and looked at him. He was still dressed in his sleeping yukata and his hair was a mess.

"You were still sleeping when I woke up so I thought I'd bring you breakfast," she said returning to the pot of miso.

"Gomen, this one slept late and he shouldn't have. He was going to do the laundry but he wants you to look at something, that he does," Kenshin replied.

"And what might that be?"

"This one's ankle hurts, that it does," he said walking over to her and leaning against the cooking surface.

Karou untied the bindings holding Kenji to her back and handed the boy to Kenshin. Kenji quickly found amusement in playing with his father's nose.

She knelt down on the floor and lifted the hem of his yukata, which, being her late father's, was much too large for him. Upon the first inspection she instantly found the problem.

His left ankle was swollen and red. She then noticed that his other ankle, and his knees were swollen as well. She could feel him tense when she touched the inflamed joints.

"What did you do now anata?" Karou scolded mockingly.

A muffled "Oro?" came out in response, as Kenji was still holding on to his nose.

"This one would appreciate it if Kenji-chan was to let go of Tou-chan's nose, that he would. Onegai?"

Kenji just giggled at his father's predicament.

"Kenji, Tou-chan's hurt, he doesn't need to be tortured any more," Karou said.

Kenji stopped what he was doing and pouted. Karou took him in her arms and placed him in a basket on the floor of the kitchen.

As she stood up she noticed Kenshin gripping the countertop. His knuckles were white.

"Anata, is everything all right?" Karou asked approaching him.

"Daijoubu," he replied head bowing so that his hair covered his eyes.

"You're very bad at lying koishii and you know that."

"Gomen nasai."

She reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Her hand grazed his forehead, and it was burning hot to the touch.

All at once the color seemed to drain out of his face.

"Ken…."

His eyes fluttered closed and his grip loosened.

"….shin."

Her world seemed to fall as his limp body hit the floor, his head striking the hard stones of the hearth.

"KENSHIN!"

Down the hall Yahiko woke with a start at the sound of his sensei's hysterical yelling. He threw off his covers and ran towards the sound.

He found Karou sobbing uncontrollably over the unconscious form of her husband who had been a mentor to him in the five years they had known each other. Kenshin had past his beloved sword, the reverse-blade sakabatou- a symbol of his vow never to kill, onto him a few months earlier. The shock of seeing the man who he had looked up to as the strongest swordsman ever sprawled out and unresponsive was almost unbearable.

"Karou, what happened?" he asked.

"He, he, just passed out, he came in saying his ankle hurt, and he just…." She sobbed.

"It's alright. You stay right here and don't move him. I'll go get the doctor," Yahiko said standing up.

He left the house as quickly as possible, not even bothering to change out of his sleeping clothes. His head was racing.

"Please let him be alright," he said out loud as he ran down the streets of Tokyo.

He had never really believed in the gods or in Buddha in his life, but on that day he prayed that someone was listening to him. He didn't want anything to happen to the man who had saved not only his life but the entire country as well.

* * *

Japanese Glossery:

**Anata/koishii: **terms of enderment between married people....the equivelent of "honney" or "sweetie"

**-chan:** honorific meaning "little" so-and-so, often used to show affection.

**Daijoubu: **"I'm fine" or "I'm ok"

**Gomen Nasai: **I'm Sorry

**Oro**: Kenshin's choice exclamaintion....a form of the word "ara" which is the equivelent of "huh"

**Tou-chan: **Informal form of the word "Otou" or father with the translation of "daddy"

* * *

It's finaly done... a few people have been waiting for this patiently and I'm sorry but my lfie has been a mess.

I've been busy with school, dance, work and my artwork which has taken a priority over my life seeing as I'm trying to get into art school. My grades have slipped but that's nothing realy new. I've had a score of social problems mainly steming from my now ex-boyfriend. He was a great guy don't get me wrong but he turned out to be a major pain in the ass as most guys are. Also I had to swich my website to a different domain (link in profile) tons of work but I'm working on an RK site! My writting has suffered but I got the push to get this done and voila!

On the RK front I finaly got a hold of the Kenshin Kaden artbook which is gorgous. And I've scanned over 100 Jinchuu arc pictures for my website from it. I also aquired both Samurai X soundtracks (to the detriment of my checkbook) and both are beautiful. I cosplayed Kenshin on halloween and since then I've been finding red hair from my wig all over my room....I think I'm still finding them in my shower. My friend Katie-kun now believes I'm Kenshin's reincarnation (fuled by the fact I've picked up the habit of saying "oro" when I'm confused....aka most of the time) and is now running about calling me Battousai because of my lousy temper....(hey I've been sick since september and on top of that I'm Irish!)

Well anyway gotta run....Reviews please!


	2. Ch 2 One Step Forward

Holy crap wow.....I never expected to get 6 reviews for the last chapter....I am quite pleased. I guess taking the time to improve my story writting skills has helped. I've had so much good happen to me lately. Sigh......anyways.....

I have a slight timeline alteration to do....at the begining of the last chapter I said this took place in Late fall 1863, well I'm changing that to early fall. I have my reasons......

_Disclaimer: WanderingAimlessly (aka CiCi) dispite being believed to be Kenshin's reincarnation, does not hold the rights to her beloved rurouni. He (unfortunely for CiCi) belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and the other Corprate mongols who horde the rights. Do not sue this humble fan fic writer!_

* * *

**Chapter 2- One Step Forward**

Karou breathed a small sigh of relief. Yahiko had found the doctor. Her friend and talented doctor Megumi had left to find her family in Aizu a few years earlier, and her old family doctor wasn't home that day, but the doctor Yahiko did find was one of his partners and a nice man with kind eyes and gentle hands.

He assessed Kenshin quickly and deemed that it was safe to move him so that he could be more comfortable.

Yahiko did as he was asked with out his usual complaints, as this situation required him to act like a man for once.

Karou spread the futon out on the floor and Kenshin was laid down on it carefully.

The doctor put his medicine chest down and began a closer examination.

The head injury turned out to be not as severe as it looked. He would just wake up dazed and disoriented. The fever was from a head cold that went unchecked, and had worsened due to overexertion. The swelling was the real problem.

"The tissue that pads his joints is deteriorating," the doctor said. "It's causing his bones to grind up against each other which is why there is swelling and he feels pain. Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about this. He'll just have to take it easy and let this run it's course. I'm recommending a lot of bed rest. In his condition, another fall like this could cripple him."

"Bed rest?" Karou thought out loud, wondering how well it would work. Knowing Kenshin's nature, it wouldn't be in him just to lay around idle. He'd want to get up and do chores around the house, and help with Kenji. It would take an act of kami-sama to keep him down.

"Gomen nasai Himura-san," he replied. "He's just pushed himself a little too hard. He's hurting himself and further activities could harm him even more. That ankle is very close to fracturing and if it got any worse he'd be robbed of the ability to walk forever. With the right amount of rest it could heal it's self."

Karou stared at the tatami mat floor, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her world was slipping…

But the sound of movement brought her back.

"Easy there, don't strain yourself," she could hear the doctor say.

Kenshin was stirring.

Everything was blurry to him and he found trying to bring things into focus made his head spin even more. He felt hands grasping at his shoulders and he tried to brush them off. He struggled against the weight. His body was aching. It hurt to move.

He then felt something cold being placed on his forehead. Someone was wiping his burning face with a damp rag. He relaxed, opening his eyes and focusing on the face staring down at him.

"Karou?"

There were tears in the corners of her eyes. He knew that it was because of him. All he remembered was asking her to look at his ankle, which was bothering him, and then feeling dizzy.

"It's alright anata. You just had a bad fall. The doctor said you'll be alright. Just don't move your head," Karou said.

Her touch and care was comforting, but it still didn't banish the guilt he felt over making her cry. He had wanted to hide the fact that he was feeling ill from her. He had felt it coming for two weeks, but had never told her for fear she'd make a fuss over him. He didn't deserve to be worried over. He had murdered people, and for that he hardly even deserved a roof over his head, much less a wife and child.

But still, she clung to him, loving him despite his past. As she ran her fingers across his forehead and through his hair, he found her kindness hard to ignore.

"Karou, gomen na…" he started before she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, you don't have to say you're sorry, even though you did get yourself a rather nasty head cold and that ankle is a mess. No more laundry for you baka," she chided

Ouch, maybe if it's one thing he did deserve it was a scolding from his beloved. He let out a small sigh, which hurt his chest. Just breathing alone hurt. He took in a particularly sharp breath, causing him to start coughing.

Assessing his own condition, he concluded that his lungs were inflamed, his throat raw, his temples throbbed from the head injury, and he could feel the onset of a fever creeping up. Not to mention the pain he felt from his major joints, especially from the affected ankle. This was no casual matter. He could be out for weeks, he groaned inwardly. He had really out done himself now. And if there was anything that he hated more than being helpless, it was being a burden on Karou.

She patted him on the head and rose to her feet. Walking over to the cabinet in the corner of the room, she picked up a spare quilt and covered Kenshin with the extra layer. She then walked out of the room to get some final instructions and medicine from the doctor and escort him out of the dojo.

Yahiko was busy keeping Kenji out of trouble so she went into the kitchen and prepared a simple meal, trying hard not to burn it. He culinary skills were nothing to be proud of, in fact they were down right disgraceful, but she had gotten better under Kenshin's watch. In the past she had let him do most of the cooking, but that wouldn't be possible for a while.

She dished the rice out to her hungry student and son, and then dished out another bowl which she brought to Kenshin and helped him eat. He took small bites as his strength aloud him, but halfway through the bowl he gave out and couldn't eat anymore with out choking.

After that she went out into the courtyard and did the laundry that he would have done if he had been feeling better.

Night fell and Karou took a sleeping Kenji and lay the small chibi on his futon in the corner of their room. At just over one year old, he was still having sleeping issues. She just hoped he wouldn't disturb Kenshin's rest, knowing how much the boy loved to climb all over his Tou-chan.

He reminded Karou so much of Kenshin. The resemblance was almost uncanny except that the boy's hair was a dark brownish red and his eyes were bluer than Kenshin's amethyst. But he had Kenshin's energy and vitality, and was already showing qualities befitting of a swordsman.

Smiling she turned to where Kenshin was now asleep and crawled onto the futon next to him.

Morning came and she was woken by Kenji crawling over her towards Kenshin. She scooped him up amid his squirming protest and carried him to the kitchen to make breakfast.

It appeared as if Yahiko had gone back to his own rowhouse that he occupied for a friend, Sanosuke, while he outran the law in China. So Karou just made rice and miso for the three remaining dojo occupants.

Yahiko returned mid morning for lessons and to help out around the dojo, knowing he'd have a hard time getting her away from Kenshin.

The days at the dojo continued like this for the next month, and much to Karou's horror Kenshin's condition only got worse. At first he protested to his path of treatment, but soon he began feeling tired and sunk into depression at finding himself rendered completely useless. His fever persisted and his coughing grew worse. Karou had nothing left to do but write to a certain doctor friend in Aizu.

As soon as Takani Megumi heard she gathered her belongings and hopped onto the next Tokyo bound train accompanied by her apprentice of sorts, a young woman named Yuyami who was rather skilled at cooking and other house wife-y skills.

Their arrival couldn't have come at a better time. And soon Megumi with her typical foxy smile and teasing attitude was hard at work getting her "Ken-san" back.

And he did come back, although the found that his condition had compromised his legs and he couldn't stand for extended periods. Thankfully he had taken up quieter and less exhausting chores like mending and helping Megumi mix medicines for the practice she started up at the dojo. He wore out easily though and went through periods where he'd sleep for most of the day.

And that day in early fall, as she held his head up and helped spoon the miso soup into his mouth, she knew this period was no different. At least Megumi had said he'd probably be up in a few days time with his easy going smile and natural gentleness.

That was reassuring.

* * *

Ahhhhhh so nice to have another chapie done. I was delayed in writting this for some odd reason. Sigh.... the personal issues.

Well I said before I broke up with my bf of over a year, Johann-sama, and then we got back together as friends but he as seemed to have forgotten the friends part....and well I'm just to friggn' nice to hiim. But I think I bent the poor guy's nose out of shape over Christmas Vacation. I was rather annoyed though....he insisted on calling far to many times than a normal friend calls. And he talks about nothing....so I well told him (kinda forcefuly) that I was ticked off and he started yelling at me saying I never call him.....akkkk! I just don't use the phone cause I don't like to....I never have....me and my dad are allergic to the phone.

But aside from that I got a scanner for Christmas so I have gotten some art up as well as my Kenshin fan site Yume No Rurouni (link in bio) Not only that but Shaza from the amazing site is thinking of considering my site for site of the month and asked me to scan some of my domestic RK DVD collection.

Anyways before I start using this as a blog, I should thank my reviewers:

**WhiteRabbit5: **I always look forward to your reviews most of all because you actualy leave coments and some critizems for me! Hmmm the word "anata" I looked it up in a dictonary and it does mean "you" which when I think about it and the fact that some Japanese forms of the word "you" have the conotation of "bastard" it makes sense that an other form might mean affection. And I've heard actualy RK characters use anata in the sense of "honney". I'm glad you like the story and my pace because I've been working hard on improving my style so that my chapies flow better. I'm sorry to disapoint you with Kenshin, I didn't want to get into his head quite yet but I hope you liked him in this chapter.

**Unicornfan: **Well....I dunno the translations were so unclear about it that it was left to my imagination, and I've asked a few RK friends about it and they seem to agree, so for my story I made it that.....yeah Seishouhen shudders I like that movie except for the fact that they don't stick to the RK story line at all......sigh....And Yeah I know about Kenshin's hair, it's just well...I got complaints in my last story for cutting it.....and also for my own selfish reasons...I just love his hair! I fixed the thing with Yahiko....I just needed him to be there in the begining of the story. And I got the site up so you can see the scans!

And to the others I thank you as well too.

I hope to have the next chapter up soon...Kenshin will get more screen time comeing up.....and I'm hopeing to enlist Johann-sama's help (if his noise isn't to bent out of shape) to help write a certain impending Kenshin fight sceene.....unfortunelty people who've read my previous story might know what happens.......

Ja ne!


	3. Ch 3 Calm before the Storm

Alas...It's done! Gomen for the wait...tons of things came up and then I got stuck. Damn writers' block. But I got some help. so...

_Disclaimer: WanderingAimlessly does not own the rights to her beloved Kenshin. She realizes this so do not sue her. She doesn't have any money anwyay..._

**

* * *

Chapter 3- Calm Before the Storm**

Things returned to normal at the Kamiya Dojo. Karou had resumed giving lessons and Kenshin had taken a customary seat in one of the training hall's corners. She had spread out a futon and some cushions for him and he sat quietly mending and watching the day's exercises unfold.

"Keep it up boys!" Karou shouted. "Watch it Yahiko, Kyosuke's gonna get you, your hip is….."

"Ite!" Yahiko cried crumpling to the floor.

"Wide open," she continued.

"Gomen sensei and Yahiko-kun, I couldn't help it," her other student, Kyosuke, said.

"It's alright Kyo. You saw an opening and you went for it. That's the mark of a good swordsman," she said.

Kyosuke was one of her newer students, a bright boy with energy and potential. He and Yahiko had become fast friends and already they were helping each other out. Karou was just glad Yahiko had someone to spar with other than herself.

Kenshin gave a wary chuckle from his corner.

"Yahiko why don't you show Kenshin what we've been working on," Karou said.

"Hai!"

Yahiko put down the shinai he had been using and walked over to where the sakabatou sat in it's sword rack and picked it up.

He started with the kata for the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu adding the few moves of Kenshin's old sword style, Hiten Mitsurugi, which he knew from watching. He was still getting used to the weight of the sword, and the movements seemed quite awkward to him.

Kenshin's smile deepened. The boy had come along way from who he had been five years ago. He had grown tall with a wild scruff of black hair and strong arms with which he had finally mastered the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. In ways he was still immature as many fifteen year old boys were, but his boy hood selfishness had given way to a much deeper sense of pride and righteousness. He had made himself a name amongst the fighters of Tokyo but never once wielded a sword souly for himself.

Kenshin knew he couldn't have left his sword in better hands. This is a boy who would grow into a man who would do deeds that would change the world and wouldn't fall into the same trap that he had at the same age. Maybe one of the few things he had done right was to change this boy's life for the better.

He reached his hand up to his left check, and some how, the familiar throbbing that had been there for 18 long years had begun to fade. In the corner of his mind he could see a smile.

"Are you thinking about the scar again?" Karou asked walking over to where he sat.

"Hai," he replied.

"I know you can't forget what you did, but at least it's time for you to settle down," she said smiling and kissing his check.

It was time for him to forgive himself.

He kissed her back.

"Ken-san," Megumi's voice called.

She was carrying a tray with onigirii, and a few cups of tea.

The two boys ran over to her eagerly taking their portions and sitting down on the other side of the dojo. Megumi brought the remaining food over to Karou and Kenshin, setting the tray down before them.

Kenshin starred down at the oddly shaped masses of rice on the tray and looked at Megumi questioningly.

"Your son helped make them," she replied. "I tried to get him to help me around the house but he's decided that he likes helping Yuyami in the kitchen. I think the boys took the better ones."

"His heart's in the right place, that it is," Kenshin replied nibbling on one of the rice balls.

"True. So Ken-san are you going to drink the tea I made for you?" Megumi asked as Kenshin eyed the cup suspiciously. "I promise you, this time it won't make you fall asleep even though I was tempted to put sedatives in it again."

"Megumi-san!" Karou exclaimed getting protective.

"Karou-chan do you think that I would do anything to hurt my Ken-san?"

"Your Ken-san? He's my husband!"

"Well if he's your husband you should take better care of him and not come crying to me every time you hurt him!"

"Oro?"

Karou looked at the puzzled look on Kenshin's face and smiled.

"Don't worry anata I won't let that fox slip you anything again," she said.

Megumi started giggling madly as Kenshin finally took a sip of the tea. Karou looked at her eyebrow raised.

"The fox is plotting something," Karou mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Megumi inquired.

"Nothing you should know."

"Maa, maa," Kenshin interjected finishing the cup.

Karou looked at him, silently thanking him for ending what could have ended up as yet another nasty argument between her and the vixen doctor. Kenshin knew the only reason that Megumi came onto him was because it would make anger Karou, and that his wife would never fail to rise to the occasion to taunt back.

When Karou finally calmed down she returned to that afternoon's lesson. She worked Yahiko and Kyosuke into a sweat, causing them to wonder if they should get Megumi to tease her more often.

By mid afternoon she noticed that Kenshin had dozed off in his corner. She had one of the boys carry him back to their bedroom. She crawled up next to him on the futon and feel asleep next to him.

They woke up a few hours later and decided they'd treat the group to dinner at the hot-pot restaurant.

Kenshin walked along side her, arm linked with hers, and leaning on an old broom handle for support. He hadn't been out of the dojo for a while and she could see his eyes darting from place to place, taking in the street life he had missed for so long.

After they ate she convinced him to come with her and watch the sunset along side the river, the place that brought so many memories back, both good and bad.

They glanced at each other, eye to eye. The golden sun rays reflected off of his flame colored hair, seeming to make him glow. He brought his hand up from her hip to her shoulder pulling her closer.

"Karou, This one is so sorry for all I put you through," he said apologetically.

"Kenshin, you don't have to be sorry. We are married koishii, it's my duty to care for you. I do it for love of you."

"Arigatou, this one is so unworthy."

"No you aren't," she replied pulling him into her.

They stared at each other before leaning in to kiss. Everything seemed so perfect.

But the cold hiss of steal being drawn shattered everything.

"So, you gonna kill her too Battousai?" a cruel voice rang out.

* * *

**Author's note: **Ahhhhh yes I'm so cruel arn't I? I had to do it I'm sorry. They can't leave the poor guy alone can they? Anyone who's read my previous fics might have an ounce of what's gonna happen. However if you havn't read them yet **don't**. You won't miss much.

Well fate has handed me a few cruel cards recently...the biggest one was loosing my job. I got sacked. On top of that I had a nasty case of PMS, my boyfriend being the biggest victim but both he and I have since recovered from that bout of rageing hormones. I also had exams all last week. And in bigger news I'm now co-admin at the wonderful kenshin site The-Oro (link in profile.)

Anyways...

**My reviewers:**

xZig-zagx- yes I much prefer those fan fics too...which is why I write alot of them. I think that it makes the story much deeper. It also shows that Kenshin is not superman.

enchantedsleeper: yes fight scene next chapter...

chibi-tanuki: Yeah I know...I think I actualy got my spelling from the subtittled version of Kenshin...alas...it's realy too late to change it.

unicornfan: yay for post Jinchuu!

And also the ones that stand by me, Seth-chan (animegoddess117), Katie-kun, and my wonderful bf Johann-sama.

Next chapter: a long awaited Kenshin fight scene co written by my bf. Will Kenshin make it?


	4. Ch 4 Desprate Effort

Kon'nichi-wa! Sorry for the wait on this...I had a rather tough time comeing up with this chapter...the long awaited Kenshin fight scene. I just have to warn you that this probably won't be what you expected. You might even want to kill me after this...but I'm hoping the next chapter will be posted relitivly soon.

_Disclaimer: WanderingAimlessly does not own Rurouni Kenshin. There I said it...happy now? I don't have any money...don't sue...you won't get anything._

**Warning:** this chapter contains voilence and some foul language

**

* * *

Chapter 4- Desprate Effort**

Kenshin tensed. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation. He had managed to avoid them since his last fight with Enishi five years earlier, but it never ceased to surprise him that someone else was after him now.

He was sick and the only weapon he had was a broom handle. Fighting would mean that Karou would get involved. The odds were stacked against him.

He let go of Karou and turned slowly around.

The group of men snickered at him. They all had swords, some katana and others wooden, as well as a variety of other assorted weapons. He tried to analyze his situation the best he could, but his swordsman senses seemed to be as weak as his legs.

"What do you want from this one?" Kenshin asked, his voice showing how tired he was.

"It doesn't matter, Battousai. We are the ones who will bring you to justice, you monster," one of them said, drawing his sword as he stepped forward.

_Damn it,_ Karou thought. 

Just as things were looking better, the revenge seekers and "justice bringers" had to show up.

"This one wishes to avoid fighting at all costs, that he does," Kenshin replied walking away from Karou.

"Well that will cost you your life Battousai," the man shouted as he stepped forward and swung his sword in a perfect arc.

"No!" Kaoru screamed.

Kenshin managed to block the blow by bringing his cane up at the last moment. He swayed a bit from the force of the swing but stayed on his feet.

He was surrounded, and his energy was draining rapidly. In his condition he could just barely defend himself from their blows. He could never get an attack in.

Karou stood away from the group, frozen. Lack of a weapon and the fact she was a woman were all that kept her from jumping in and defending her husband. They were swinging at him, and by some miracle he managed to stay standing, but she didn't know how much longer he would last. Her only hope would be to run for the dojo, find Yahiko, and pray Kenshin would make it.

She turned and began to run up the hill. One of the men saw this and broke off from the group.

"Where are you going missy?" he called after her and grabbing her by the hand. "Why does a pretty little thing like you follow that murderer around?"

"My husband's not a murderer!" Karou spat back.

"Oh, so the Battousai got himself a little whore huh?" he said pulling at the obi sash holding her kimono closed.

"Let me go!" she screamed kicking at her attacker. He grabbed his face and howled in pain.

"Bitch," he spat pulling a tanto dagger from his belt. His right eye was swollen and black.

Her outer kimono was torn now hung open revealing the white under kimono. Her hair was a mess, and her heart beat rapidly, but a fierce determination filled her eyes. At this moment she didn't care about odds. She grabbed a fallen tree branch and swung it at the man.

From the corners of his eyes, Kenshin saw the man and Karou's effort to protect herself.

_No good!_ He thought.

He had to help her. He knew she was perfectly able to defend herself but these men were ruthless. He didn't know what they could do. He gathered some strength and swung his cane at a feeble attempt at battoujitsu.

The swing had more force than he expected and one of the men fell to the ground holding their abdomen in pain.

"Karou run!" he yelled the best he could.

His opponent saw his distraction and swung his sword, slashing Kenshin across the stomach.

He fell to the ground winded, and struggling to get back on his feet. The wound was shallow, but the bleeding and its location near his internal organs was troublesome.

Despite the pain he managed to roll back on his knees and attempted to stand up using the staff for support.

He stood up on one knee and managed to get in a half standing position before another man's wooden sword came swinging at him. He blocked but the effort drained him even further.

He had no time to catch his breath before the blade of another wooden sword came down on his left shoulder, knocking him back on the ground.

He lay on his stomach cradling his stomach and shoulder.

One of the men struck him on the back of his knees with a sickening crack. More pain shot through his body, as an attacker kicked him onto his back and hit his legs again.

More blows rained down on his legs. He could do nothing as his strength was completely gone. He tried to grasp for his cane but one of the men stepped on his hand and kicked it away.

Karou watched horrified as they beat him. She knew if she moved to try to save him, the man in front of her would lunge at her with his tanto. But after a few more strikes she couldn't take it anymore and ran towards Kenshin, swinging the tree branch at the man.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled grabbing her and pulling her into his body.

She struggled and the tanto grazed her shoulder drawing blood. She elbowed him in the gut causing him to throw her to the ground roughly.

She glanced over at Kenshin sprawled out on the ground, and the group of men surrounding him.

A man drew his sword up prepared to strike again.

"Wait, I got a better way of dealing with him," she could here another of the men say as he stepped toward Kenshin.

He drew out a small pistol from his gi and aimed it directly at the defenseless Kenshin.

Karou's heart beat faster and faster. She tried to get up but the man pinned her down.

"Nothing you can do now missy. That murdering bastard finally is getting what he deserves!"

She lay there pinned, unable to do anything. She couldn't save him, the man who had sworn to protect her, the man she promised to share her life with, the man who had suffered so much. She couldn't do anything but watch.

Kenshin stared up at the man with the gun. His chest was growing heavy, and each breath caused him to bleed more. He couldn't stand up, his legs were crushed.

He couldn't die there. He turned his head, his gaze meeting Karou's.

"Please you don't want to do this," he implored weakly, turning back to the man.

"Why not. You and your stupid government took our lives away! With you gone they'll have one less dog!" the gunman said angrily.

Karou threw off the man and ran forward.

A single shot rang through the air.

She stopped mid step and slowly sank to the ground crying The world became blurry.

At the sound of the gunshot a figure appeared at the top of the hill.

"What's going on?" she could barely hear someone yell. "Look someone's being attacked down there! They have a gun!"

The attackers ran off as a group of townspeople ran down the hill.

She heard the footsteps of someone near her.

"Kami-sama, it's the Kamiya girl and that red-haired swordsman," they said. "He's injured, this looks really bad."

"Go get those cowards!" some one yelled.

"Get the police!" another, exclaimed.

She found it hard to focus. Everything was spinning, and then the blackness came.

At the dojo Yahiko and Megumi sat on the veranda.

"Where could Ken-san and the missy be?" Megumi wondered aloud.

"It's past sundown," Yahiko added. "I'm going out to look for them. They said they'd be by the river right?"

"Aa," she replied. "Be careful out there."

He ran out of the dojo, through the market, to the place by the river they had all been so many times before. A crowd had gathered there. They were all whispering nervously. Some police officers ran past them. His heart started beating rapidly.

Yahiko tapped on someone's shoulder.

"What's going on here?" he asked them.

"Didn't you hear, some anti-government rebels attacked a former Ishin Shishi fighter and his wife. It's really bad."

All the color drained from his face.

* * *

Ah yes I'm so evil arn't I? I tried to make it as fair as posible. Kenshin can't always be superman...he has to get beaten some how...

I had a real tough time with this chapie...I got the rough done on tuesday and I handed it to my bf and my best friend for beta and I told them that I was sorry for making it so short...it's just that I don't want this fight to be the focus of the story...I want what happens afterwards too...I'm a big recovery person...but I din't want to make it too short either...so here it is at 4 pages...the next chapters will be longer.

Anyways I'd like to thank all the people that have hung in there for me. My crew at school: my baby **Johann-sama, **and then **Katie-kun **(yes I shot him...get over it...I know I'm twisted...we've known that for a LONG time) **Christina-chan- **stop annoying me or I might never give you money again (freeloader!) Also to **Seth-chan (Animegoddess177)** for helping to take care of Kenshin...rurouni babysitting is hard! And yes let's go after them with katana and machine guns!

Also to my reviewers: **Unicornfan **(yes co-admin at The-Oro!) and **enchantedsleeper (**well ummmmmm...I don't want to give too much away but of course he'll make it!)

**Next time in One Thing After Another** (dum dum duh) Karou regains consousness and has to come to terms with what's happened. Will she be able to tell the others what went on? Why is everyone being so hush hush? Where's Kenshin?


End file.
